bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Fly Me To The Moon (∞ Climax Mix)
''Fly Me To The Moon (∞ Climax Mix) ''is the 8th track of Disc 1 of the Bayonetta Original Soundtrack. It serves as one of the main fighting themes alongside Mysterious Destiny. The track itself is a remix of the popular standard song '''Fly Me to the Moon 'which was written by Bart Howard in 1954. It was originally titled ''In Other Words, and was introduced by Felicia Sanders in cabarets. The song's name was changed to Fly Me To The Moon ''in later years, has been performed by many artists including Frank Sinatra, Astrud Gilberto, Tony Bennett, Rod Stewart, Diana Krall, Doris Day, and Julie London. One recording by Brenda Lee is used in the second half of the credits in ''Bayonetta. This version is the 23rd track of Disc 4 in the Bayonetta Original Soundtrack. Bayonetta The Climax Mix of the song is heard in nearly every chapter that isn't specifically dedicated to a boss (i.e, The Cardinal Virtues), usually whenever a verse begins. It serves as a main fighting theme against, the Angels of Paradiso. The slower, original version by Brenda Lee plays during the second half of the game's credits, during the famous Bayonetta pole dancing end cutscene. Bayonetta 2 The motif of Fly Me To The Moon ''has been replaced by the song ''Moon River, and likewise is used one of the main fighting themes of the sequel. Moon River as well receives a Climax Mix edit, and has a variation of the original sung in the second half of the credits. Track Bayonetta - OST - Fly Me To The Moon Climax Mix (with Lyrics)|The Climax Mix from Bayonetta Brenda Lee - Fly Me To The Moon|Brenda Lee's version of Fly Me To The Moon, this one is used in the in-game end credits. Bayonetta Pole Dancing ending (fly me to the moon)|The end credits of Bayonetta, featuring Brenda Lee's version of the song. Lyrics Fly me to the moon And let me play among the stars Let me see what Spring is like On Jupiter and Mars In other words Hold my hand In other words Darling kiss me Fill my heart with song And let me sing for ever more You are all I long for All I worship and adore In other words Please be true In other words I love you Trivia *Golden LPs Mars, Bringer of War & Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity are named after the lyrics "On Jupiter and Mars". *The Climax Mix is preformed by Helena Noguerra, while the version during the game's ending credits is performed by Brenda Lee. *It should be noted that both Bayonetta and Neon Genesis Evangelion are both endorsed by Sega, and share the same theme song, Fly Me To The Moon. *''Fly Me To The Moon is actually partially sung by Bayonetta herself in Chapter VI and later in Chapter XVI, making it the only song to have been sung by her throughout the series. **However, ''Let's Dance, Boys! and One of A Kind also have their titles spoken by her throughout the series. Category:Music Category:Bayonetta